Smash World
by tomtin
Summary: What if Super Smash Brothers was a story? One in which for once, evil did eventually win. How would some of our heroes be in a world no one expected to live in? This story is set after the world has gone to hell and will explore how everything and everyone has changed. Thrills, suspense, twists and emotion, a new experience for some of our old favourite character's.
1. Surviving

The story has already been set, in a world where all Nintendo universes are one things were pretty hectic, villains team up heroes team up fights happen people are saved. Then suddenly nothing, 2 years went by, no Ganondorf no Ridley no Bowser... You would think this would have caused peace throughout the world, and it did for most, but for the people like Mario, Link and all the other heroes we know, it was 2 years of waiting, waiting for something huge to happen, and it did. The master hand who looked after the world was attacked by his brother crazy hand, the two fought almost equal, but then every villain you could imagine appeared to take both of them down when they were at their weakest. The world was now reborn, no biased heroes winning all the time, no respawns, a blank canvas so to speak. No set rules and no false god preventing evil from rising. Now this story takes part 3 years after everything has happened, there have been deaths, there have been fall outs, and life is officially a game no more.

 **Chapter one – Surviving**

 **Present day, Mad Town**

hidden inside the base of a mountain not too far from the land of hyrule is a city, it's a dark, grim and all round hopeless place filled with characters we all know to be happy and believe in. However all that resides here is depression and fear, this is one of the last safe havens of this world where heroes try to survive, this place has been dubbed by its residents; mad town. A creak as a door is opened, a foot touches the ground creating a small cloud of dust that rises over a very worn out pair of brown shoes covered in holes and tears. _Sigh_. This man is none other than Mario, still wearing his trademark overalls which have faded in color somewhat and are in pretty bed condition just as his shoes, his hat however looked as good as ever. He sits down on a chair outside the beaten up house behind him which appeared to be more like a shed that had felt the wrath of a savage storm, he lights a cigarette then inhales deeply, when he exhales the smoke is almost invisible as the air here itself is already pretty hazy. Looking towards the ceiling of this city all he could see was rock and cracks, he sits trying to remember what the sky looks like, ah yes the baby blue sky with the giant ball of flame beaming down sunlight onto his face felt so warm and relaxing, the occasional cloud passing by, the gentle breeze that flutters by touches the skin ever so softly like the touch of a beautiful woman, then looking to his side to see the one he loves, Princess Pea.. SNAP, just like that Marios expression goes back to an empty frown. He lights another cigarette but this time he doesn't look up instead he stares blankly towards the floor trying not to remember the previous years of hell he has endured, but that's impossible as every day tortured by his broken mind he remembers in gruesome detail what happened whether.

 **Three years ago**

The villain alliance first took down Hyrule, the Mushroom Kingdom was not too far away, during this invasion Mario could do nothing but watch as black smoke started to cover the skies in the distance due to all the explosions which could also be seen and heard. There he stood on top of the castle with Peach firmly grabbing his hand while her other hand was covering the shocked expression on her face, her tears were heavy, she couldn't speak, Mario too couldn't even mumble a single word. The flashes in the sky from a kingdom being destroyed and the sounds of people screaming, staring watching this Mario came back to his senses when he came to the grim realization that these sounds were getting closer and closer, he grabbed Peach close.

"Go inside and lock yourself away."

"What will we do... What will you do?" Peach just about uttered, her voice was crackled you could tell she was holding back breaking down.

"I don't know, just be safe and I promise I'll come back for you... I love you" Mario sternly said.

Peach bursts into tears "I love you too".

Mario runs towards town, wiping his eyes which were leaking emotion that Peach couldn't afford to see, there he meets his brother Luigi and old pal Yoshi warning them of what's to come they both ran back to the castle with Mario to make a final stand. They arrived, all three of them came to a halt and stood in silence staring towards the castle.

"So you all made it?" a familiar voice spoke confidently "took your time".

In the air riding in his koopa clown car was Bowser, looking more formidable than ever with his eyes piercing down upon Mario, he didn't even notice Yoshi and Luigi he was too fixated with watching his arch rivals face after realizing he has lost everything. Bowser unleashed his army of goombas and koopas on the trio then attempted to flee, Yoshi and Luigi rushed in to fight but Mario used his jumping skills to leap off his enemies then skywards towards Bowser, he was so close and ready to punch him straight into the ground when a deafening screech is heard, Mario quickly looks to his left mid jump to see a scaly, horrifying creature rush towards him and with its long knife like claws slash open his chest.

Mario hits the ground screaming, his brother and best friend rush to his aid only to have this creature stand in their way, towering over them it expands its huge wings and screeches again, it was Ridley, Luigi didn't pause as he leaped into the air to deliver a uppercut to the monsters jaw dealing a hefty blow making Ridleys head shake while he quickly tries to recover, Luigi lands on Yoshi who is sprinting towards Mario - BANG. Yoshi tumbles to the ground, Ridleys group of space pirates are here too tearing up the place, Luigi looks towards the floor, Yoshi lays there whimpering, one of the space pirates shot him, enraged Luigi sprints towards Mario dodging Ridleys assault and both armies attacks by the skin of his teeth. This once beautiful castle was now a grueling battleground, the once lush grounds were now stained red with blood and covered in rubble, he reached Mario whose chest was bleeding heavily. _No no no NO! What do I do? WHAT DO I DO?_ He held his brother, screaming at the top of his lungs as a crash was heard directly in front of him, Ridley appeared from the dust cloud kicked up by the hard landing, Luigi knew the only option was to fight even if it meant certain death, grabbing his now barely conscious brother close he says "I love you bro" before rushing towards Ridley.

The fight commenced but the odds were definitely in the monsters favor as Luigis only choices were to evade until he saw an opening then attack. This increasingly horrifying scene grows more and more deadly while the smoke becomes thicker covering the battleground in darkness, however something can be seen fleeing, Yoshi was running full speed to god knows where with Mario still out cold on his back, the bullet wound was holding back the friendly dinosaur from reaching his max speed. Sometime later Mario came to. _Huh, what happened?_ He looks around not knowing where he is although it was definitely not the mushroom kingdom, a faint whimper can be heard behind him, _no, Yoshi..._ His oldest friend lay on the floor.

"You saved me, didn't you?"

He rests Yoshis head on his lap and strokes his head while the heavy breaths he took started to become quieter and quieter, these last breaths were almost peaceful in a way. Mario couldn't hold in his emotions any more, his brother was presumably dead while the love of his life was captured, now he sits holding his best friend who is about to die.

"Good bye old friend, keep Luigi company for me, I'll see you again someday"

Mario just about manages to get the words out while he hears one last breath, his harrowing screams let out a flood of emotion, punching the ground till his knuckles bleed, screaming till his voice ruptured, this once great hero is now a broken man.

 **Present day**

Mario found this vile place he now calls home after six months of travelling across the world searching for Peach, after all his hope was gone he stayed here trying to live life as 'normal' as possible. The first part of his daily routine is complete, remember the horrible past while smoking a few rancid smokes outside his home, the second part was to go into the heart of the city to buy some alcohol in order to temporarily block the memories from invading his mind.

"Hey Mario, the usual?" a Toad behind the dingy store counter says.

"Yeah a bottle of whiskey please, any news from the outside?"

Toad sighs. "Nah, but fox was by earlier talking about you and some of the others leaving here."

"First I've heard of it, most of us have lost everything or just given up hope, why would we risk our own lives for nothing"

"Cause that's all we have left, nothing" A familiar voice speaks up, Fox Mcloud appears wearing an old worn jacket with camo pants yet his trademark blaster is nowhere to be seen.

"We have fuck all here Mario be realistic, you've been here for 2 and a half years I can't even imagine what the state of your mind is like. I've only been here for 14 months and I'm going crazy."

"Listen Fox I know you lost Falco on your way here but do you really think he's still out there after all this time? You may believe you have something to find out there but the chances are slim."

"Shut up! Falco is the best pilot I've ever met, when our main ship was attacked we flew away in are arwings, but Ridley and Wolfs crew were too close so Falco turned back to fight, I crash landed and found my way here, I know he survived."

"Whatever the case, you really wanna leave here? Meet me at my house tonight and tell the others to turn up too, we'll all discuss this together."

Mario felt kind of sorry for fox, not because of his loss, but because of his false hope.

Fox swallows his pride. "Thanks Mario, I'll let the others know."

He walks away leaving Mario with a lot to think about, he came here to purchase something that would help him briefly forget the past, now he was debating to himself whether to relive it or not, a strange ultimatum but what Fox said was true there is nothing to this city apart from the heavy sense of depression.

"Intense shit..."

"Shut up Toad".

 **Three hours earlier, somewhere across the desolate world**

A gang of goomba's and koopa's patrols the area around an enemy stronghold

"You watch the fight last night?"

"Nah, it's always the same, just a bunch of toads getting eaten by –"

A massive gust of wind brushes by interrupting the conversation, the goomba turns to the koopa only to see him laid out on the floor, then something grabs him by the throat

"Know which room your commanding officer is in?"

The familiar figure holding this shocked goomba above the ground is none other than the famous blue blur himself, Sonic the hedgehog. However his happy go lucky attitude he's known for doesn't seem to be present at this moment in time, his usual cheeky grim is now a heavy frown with serious eyes staring directing into the goombas somewhat petrified eyes of his own.

"Uh-uh-umm third floor, has a star on the front, why do you -"

Sonic head-butted him without hesitation and ran at full speed through the stronghold, too fast to be detected he reached the door with a star and kicked it open. To his surprise no one was there, he rummaged through various files.

"Found you"

Sonic found information on Mario, the last time he was seen was near what used to be Death Mountain, which was now abandoned due to beliefs that it was an active volcano.

"So the rumors are true aye Mario? You've been hiding out in Mad Town this whole time, now I know how to get there… Woah what the hell?"

Alarms went off, as the whole combined group of koopas and goombas could be heard running up the stairs towards the room, Sonic dashed off as gun fire filled the hallway, running as fast as possible wasn't enough. Bouncing off goombas, trying to escape all the narrow hallways without slowing down and being shot was impossible. Sonic left the stronghold behind as an angry mess then stopped at a safe distance away. _Fuck I've been shot._ Patching his arm up the best he could with some old bandages he couldn't help but think about his next destination. _Next stop Mad Town, operation Mario recruitment is under way!_ His cheeky grin was back as the blue blur raced towards his goal.


	2. The days behind us

**Chapter 2 – The days behind us**

 **Somewhere in a huge forest**

"Listen Link, we've been living in this forest for what, a year now? Living off berries and whatever supplies Greninja can find, spending every day looking for something to eat and collecting fire wood while he's off risking his life out in the wild, he can't even speak but if he could I'm sure he would say that he's sick of babysitting us."

"Calm down Lucas, we don't ever ask him to do supply runs, he does them simply because he wants to help us as well as himself. I have offered more than once to do it but he just rushes off, he is literally a Pokémon ninja so he does technically have the best chances of slipping into places unnoticed."

"Yeah well if you think of it like that, you're an exceptionally skilled swordsman who's also good with a bow and arrow, Greninja can produce water to drink or high pressure water to hurt people while being great at sneaking, I can use my PK moves to use elemental attacks and absorb energy projectiles. For god's sake Link you're the warrior, Greninja's the... Well the ninja and I'm the mage, we are the ultimate RPG team, and we can take on anything if we work as a team."

Greninja hiding in the trees overhears the conversation, he leaps down from the shadows to the centre of the camp giving Link a silent stare followed by a nod before he jumps back into the darkness among the trees, their camp consists of a small fire with two tents surrounding it, it isn't exactly much of a place to live, but it is somewhere this group can survive.

"Greninja trusts you Lucas, so I'll tell you his story."

"About time, a long time together its took to get this comfortable in these woods, and after the three years of this whole nightmare I'm not the shy kid I used to be... Well not much, so I'll share some stuff too later, but anyways, I would like to hear the story."

 **Two years ago on the outskirts of Hyrule**

A year has passed since everything had pretty much been destroyed, Link was still watching over his kingdom from afar, although there wasn't much to watch apart from hellish creatures rebuilding the area to be fit for the dark king himself, Ganondorf. As he sat on the damp grounds of the outer Hyrule fields, a rain drop hit his nose and run down his face, he didn't even react, he wasn't sure anymore what was a rain or tear drop, he looked up towards the sky, nothing but black clouds. It was time to head a mile back towards where he has been staying, a medium sized marsh land that looked terrible and smelt worse. However, there are trees with thick branches for Link to sleep on, away from scouting soldiers, but halfway back he hears a fight breaking out along the field, he takes cover in some bushes only to see a Pokémon taking on two Darknuts, terribly strong creatures working under Ganondorf himself, and sadly they were winning.

 _I can't allow this._ Link readied his bow and arrow, despite how experienced he is with the weapon it was the same feeling every time, time almost slowed down, the noise of the fight became silent to him as he focused on his breathing, one of the Darknuts was in the perfect position for getting an arrow through the skull. _Breathe in, out, breathe in... Now._ The arrow carried on the wind perfectly piercing the creature's helmet, it hit the ground hard, the other one turned to see where his buddy's killer was, it raised its shield and clashed with Links sword, the two began to fight. The battle wasn't easy but the sound of metal slashing against metal came to an end as the Pokémon jumped in the air and produced a shuriken of water to slice clean through the Darknut so quick it didn't even feel the fatal cut before collapsing into two lifeless parts on the ground, the battle was won.

"Are you alright?" Link said breathing heavily.

"Gre... Greninja" The Pokémon grunted and fell to the floor.

A group of Bokoblins came running from the bushes, ugly pig like creatures that stood and walked like men. Barely conscious, Greninja looked up to see Link fighting the monsters alone while at the same time guarding him from harm, taking a few hits too, he tried to get up to help during the fight but he passed out. When Greninja finally came to he was in Links makeshift tree house.

 **Present day, Links group**

"Ever since that day he's been nothing but loyal to me, always has my back and never lets me down."

"Could say you're like his trainer."

"No Lucas, were friends, he doesn't need a trainer he's strong enough on his own. But anyway you had some stuff to say right?"

"Well, I already told you about the masked man who turned out to be my brother and Porky hiding away in that indestructible 'absolutely safe capsule', but everything was fine afterwards, even after all these different universes collided and became one giant world after Master Hand and Crazy Hand first started fighting ten years ago. During the first few months after the hand brothers were defeated and stuff went to hell I met a guy called Ness who was Porky's neighbour, can you believe that? But after stuff happened in his world Porky time travelled and ended up in mine, I started to grow worried that I would lose everything again and Ness brought my courage back but we were separated after a fight with Ridley's army. After that I spent a year and a half just running, trying to find somewhere safe, then I found you guys." Lucas frowns. "Guess I'm still a coward after all..."

"It's not forever, we just need to-"

Greninja leaps down from the tree into a fighting position, Link unsheathes his sword while Lucas prepares for battle. The bushes among the deep black darkness of the forest are rustling, getting louder and closer slowly but surely. A large figure appears before the group, it was almost impossible to recognise who or what this was, the darkness made it hard to tell, but as he stepped towards the camp fire the light revealed who this was, but even then it was hard to believe as he was much larger then when he was last seen as well as covered in scars, including one across his closed left eye, presumably it was gone. However, there was no mistaking that trademark tie of his.

"Donkey Kong?"

"You all come, r-r-revolution starting, take to base." The giant ape stuttered, obviously human talk wasn't his natural tongue.

"Lucas you know what you said about being the ultimate RPG team?"

"Um...Yeah?"

"I think for the time being, we just found our tank."


	3. The plan

**Chapter 3 – The Plan**

 **Inside Mario's home in Mad Town**

Sat around an old barely standing table on even more unstable wooden chairs are Mario, Fox, Pit and Pikachu, discussing the possibilities of leaving Mad Town for good in search of something to fight for once again.

"I am not going to sit around here anymore, I don't care if you guys decide to stay here either way I'm leaving." Fox says, sounding angry as always.

"If we decide to leave." Mario speaks up. "We need two things, a plan and a point, because right now I don't see the point in leaving safety if there is nothing out there for us."

"But there is, for fucks sake Mario you really think Bowser would just kill Peach? No she's a prisoner, Falco definitely survived too."

"I don't have a reason to go." Pit speaks up. "Palutena was killed, the goddess herself couldn't stand up to the monsters that rule this world now, what hope is there for us?"

"She was took on by Ganondorf, Ridley and Bowser all at once, even then they were losing, they unleashed that weird Pokémon Deoxys on her and that just about tipped the odds in their favour. Yes it's true she's gone Pit but you really think she would be happy knowing you gave up afterwards? No, she wouldn't, and you Mario, you used to be one tough son of a bitch what the hell happened to you? When did you become so pathetic?"

The argument became fierce, over the years Fox became very bitter and could barely say a sentence without swearing. Mario stood up ready to start a full on fight with Fox then suddenly the door swung open much to everyone's surprise, Fox's hard man attitude even disappeared for a second as he jumped out of his seat.

"Hey guys, didn't expect you all to be here I just came for Mario but this is a very decent bonus."

"Sonic? Why... How did you get here what's going on?" Mario says perplexed.

"I infiltrated a base a good few miles away and found out that you were last seen near Death Mountain, which is very close to here so I kinda figured out the rest. I have a plan that's gonna get this world back to the way it was."

The room pauses in silence, "Well... Good to see you too Sonic, this sounds urgent so if you don't mind can we skip the pleasantries and get to business."

"My thoughts exactly, well there isn't anyone specifically in charge of this whole army thing the bad guys have got going on, they all play certain roles. For example Dr Eggman is the science behind everything, building weapons as well as fortresses, Giovanni is the underworld stuff like finding dirt on whoever's left of us, and so on." Sonic breaths in, his tone becomes more serious. "We need to take out certain leaders of the group to weaken it as a whole, while along the way recruiting more of us so that when it comes down to the final fight we at the very least will have some sort of chance to win this."

Mario interrupts, "sounds promising but how can you be so sure there will be more of us? And if they'll even follow this idea of yours."

"Because if they don't the world will never change, and none of us want that, I spent the last twenty months running from base to base trying to find information on who's confirmed dead and who's not. I know they're out there we just have to find them, for starters we need to find Samus and Link, they are vital to this plan, Ridley and his army is the most formidable of all and because of his past with Samus we need to get her to infiltrate one of his bases pretty openly, no stealth they need to know it's her. Ridley will snap up the chance to finish her off personally. While he's gone we will have a very short amount of time to destroy Eggmans base, to completely cut off weapon manufacturing and fortress defences plus we can use that technology as our own after. Pikachu, Pit and Mario I will need you for this. On the other hand Fox do you still have an arwing you can pilot?"

"Just about, took me a shit ton of scavenging over the years to find the parts to repair it I doubt it will survive for long in a fight."

"Great, we need you to stay stealthy near Samus' area, ready to extract her as soon as Ridley is there so hopefully there will be no need to for you to fight before that, then you fly back here and we will all meet again. As for Link, well we need him for Ganondorf to be honest in the final fight as none of us have a chance to beat him, but that's stage one of the plan.

Everyone is speechless, lost in thoughts while in complete silence, the sounds of footsteps outside are like fireworks, everything feels different now like a feeling has come back that has been lost for years, hope.

"Before you explain stage two we need to find Link and Samus, Sonic tell us any information you have on their whereabouts then we will split up into two teams find them and bring them back here for briefing, everyone else up for this plan?"

As the group's stares lift from the floor to each other's own eyes, one by one they all nod.

"Fuck yeah Mario"

"Good to hear, well then guys, let's get ready to take this world back".

Authors note:  
 _I forgot to put disclaimers in the first two chapters, sorry about that! Sorry I have been a little late on this chapter been too busy with Fallout 4 :p. But yeah writing will be going steady again now hope you guys are enjoying it and don't forget to sign in and review! Would be nice to reply to you guys_

 **Disclaimer – I don't own any of the properties or characters in this story all rights go to Nintendo.**


End file.
